Diary of a Physics Nerd
by Jaeh
Summary: Balthazar insisted that I keep some sort of journal. You know – to pass on my knowledge to future generations of sorcerers and wizards and witches.
1. Journal

Disclaimer: The usual. ;)

* * *

Balthazar insisted that I keep some sort of journal. You know – to pass on my knowledge to future generations of sorcerers and wizards and witches and so on.

"As Prime-Merlinian," he stated, "you are the most powerful living sorcerer. It's just fitting that you share your wisdom, your knowledge, your experience to generations to come." An annoying ghost of a smirk was obvious on his mouth.

_Assuming you lived that long_, I thought morbidly. If you knew about the different messes and trouble that I deal with everyday, you'll find that phrase fitting.

Anyway, he handed me a dusty old leather bound journal bigger than the Incantus, and an honest-to-God_ quill_ and an inkwell.

I could sell them on e-bay, and probably get a great price from antique collectors.

"Master B," I said (I try to get in his good graces every now and again by calling him Master), "You, are in the 21st century! I hardly even use notebooks to take notes now!" The notebook part was only mostly true, but I REFUSE to handle a tome larger than the Incantus and seemingly more prone to falling apart.

"Well what do you have in mind?" Balthazar asked, his arms crossed, and an eyebrow rose. He looked like my dad.

"A blog?" I shrugged, gesturing at my laptop, and flipping it open. "Would that work?"

Balthazar blinked at me. "What's a blog?"

I frowned. "You don't know what a blog is? A blog is sort of like an online journal."

"The internet won't last forever, Dave. In a hundred years, it might be gone - unlike that book."

It looked like it was going to fall apart, I swear. But Balthazar leveled me _the_ look. He reserved that look for serious moments, and for scaring people.

I'm used to it, but it's still so… effective. I immediately grabbed the tome, and lifted it on to my arms, grunting with the effort. The thing was heavier than all my Physics books bunched together.

Balthazar sighed and waved a hand. The huge book shrunk down into a small, leather-bound notebook that looked more like a planner than a journal. The quill and ink disappeared too, replaced by a pen with some small logo of a quill on it.

"Go on, then. Write." Balthazar said.

"What about the blog?" I asked. _Can I announce to the world the existence of magic?_ I didn't ask.

Balthazar didn't say anything. He shot me a glare, picked up the Incantus and walked away.

I took that as a yes, obviously.

So… well, this is it. Not a lot of things said for a first blog post, I suppose. As only an apprentice and a normal (enough) citizen of New York, USA, I find it hard to believe that anyone's going to be interested in this little blog. But, hey, a journal's a journal. Whatever you read in this thing goes down in my little black book for "future generations". I just thought I ought to share something with generation too, to whoever might listen.

-Dave


	2. Links

We tried doing Thaumaturgy today.

Tho-ma-tur-gee. Forging links between objects, and using said links to make magic.

Or something like that. Anyway, the supposed science is that everything is linked together by the same atomic make-up, and hence you can do thaumaturgy. Whatever you can do in the small scale, you can do in the big scale. Whatever you do to something from the original source, you can affect the source itself.

Balthazar gave me a wedding ring. "What I need you to do, is to look for this ring's pair."

"You didn't steal this from anyone, did you?" Was the first thing I asked.

Stop looking at me like that. It was a valid question.

How is it a valid question? I'll save it for my next entry. So there will be some suspense, you know.

Balthazar leveled me a look, and I shrugged. He handed me the ring, and I closed my eyes, and concentrated. I could feel a ring of blue fire erupt around me.

I whispered a small word to focus my magic, and I travelled along the path of the ring.

The wedding rings were made from the same batch of gold alloy. If one ring went missing, I should be able to use the other ring to find it. The emotional bond between the two would help bring them together.

I got flashes of images. Gurgling water. A flash of silver. Some stones.

I opened my eyes, set the ring on a compass (attached firmly using duct tape) and followed where the compass pointed.

Do you know where I found the ring's pair?

Inside a fish. Which I caught in a river. Gave me a Bible-esque feeling.

It turned out that the husband threw it in the river out of frustration (he and his wife had a marital spat – you know how that is). He regretted his rash action afterwards and dove for it, but he was too late.

Uh… I guess… weirder things have happened, and weirder things will happen. And I'm sure I'll be there to see it.

-Dave


End file.
